


Потрогай меня

by Fran



Series: Не только баскетбол [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Frottage, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:53:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fran/pseuds/Fran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>у Мидоримы гость</p>
            </blockquote>





	Потрогай меня

— Господин профессор, — начал я, — могли бы вы нарисовать искусственную тень человеку, который по несчастной случайности потерял свою тень?  
— Вы имеете в виду тень, которую отбрасывают предметы?  
— Именно ее.  
— Каким же надо быть простофилей, каким разиней, чтобы потерять свою тень? — спросил он.  
— Как это случилось, для вас безразлично, — возразил я. — Но извольте, я расскажу. Прошлой зимой, когда он в трескучий мороз путешествовал по России, — начал я сочинять, — его тень так крепко примерзла к земле, что он никак не мог ее отодрать.  
— Если я нарисую ему искусственную тень, — ответил профессор, — он все равно потеряет ее при первом же движении, раз уж он, как явствует из вашего рассказа, так мало дорожил своей, данной ему от рождения, тенью. У кого нет тени, пусть не выходит на солнце; так оно будет разумнее и вернее!..

Мидорима помассировал переносицу, рассеянно взглянул поверх страниц. Дождь еще шел, сад беззвучно волновался за мокрыми стеклами. Часы на стене показывали десять минут шестого.

Он поправил очки, покосился на молчаливого своего слушателя, и его брови удивленно вздрогнули.

Такао едва не утыкался носом ему в плечо и тихонько посапывал. Рот был приоткрыт, левая рука под щекой, правая свободно откинута. Пальцы зябко поджатых ног подергивались как лапы щенка, которому снится охота.

Мидорима повернулся набок и отложил книгу за спину, подпер голову ладонью.

Одна за другой текли минуты, перестук дождя и щелканье стрелок становились громче, свет — слабее. Тени в углах густели, погружали комнату в мягкий полумрак. Мидорима не двигался и не отрывал взгляда от спокойного лица. Прежде его не доводилось видеть таким умиротворенным и невинным. Более подвижного, живого лица невозможно было представить, и сейчас Такао казался незнакомцем. Его волосы почти высохли, спутанная челка, разделенная пробором надвое, падала на глаза. Вздрагивали сомкнутые ресницы, щека разрумянилась во сне, гладкая и теплая — наверняка… Мидорима задержал взгляд на губах, неосознанно облизнулся и нахмурился.

Его охватило желание, в высшей степени странное, если задуматься; если бы Мидорима еще был способен задумываться. В любой другой день он бы прибегнул к самоанализу, но сегодняшний вечер, богатый на открытия, по необычайности мог поспорить со злоключениями Петера Шлемиля.

Во-первых, Мидорима принимал гостя. Гость не был незваным, но приглашен спонтанно и неожиданно для самого гостеприимного хозяина. Во-вторых, Такао промок насквозь, пока они ехали домой, и Мидориме пришлось выдать ему смену одежды (собственную футболку, с обрезанными ярлычками, выстиранную и отглаженную, но пока неношеную) и напоить его чаем, несмотря на угрозы, что в следующий раз «крутить долбаные педали» предстоит самому Мидориме.

Чайник пришлось ставить дважды. Болтая босыми ногами, Такао выпил четыре чашки, закапал стол молоком, уничтожил вазочку засахаренного имбиря и вместо того чтобы поблагодарить и уйти, прошмыгнул, словно уличный кот, в гостиную. Покружив и всюду сунув любопытный нос, он безошибочно выбрал для отдыха лучшее место — там, где дневной свет падал на пол идеальным прямоугольником и позволял читать, не зажигая лампы.

Родители и младшая сестра могли прийти на выручку только поздним вечером следующего дня. О том, как нужно развлекать гостей, Мидорима имел весьма смутное представление. Чтением развлекательной литературы, наконец догадался он; игнорируя бестолковую трескотню Такао, выбрал книгу и потребовал подвинуться. Гость умолк, выразительно посмотрел на диван, на кресло возле книжных полок, но повиновался без тех грубостей или глупостей, которые считал шутками. Мидорима развернул на полу плед и с удобством устроился на спине, подсунув под голову ортопедическую подушку. Талисман дня — меч Годрика Гриффиндора — он уложил по левую руку. Расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу, аккуратно подкатал рукава рубашки и убедился, что света достаточно. Опустив критико-биографическое вступление, он как следует прокашлялся, готовясь зачитать начало послания к Юлиусу Эдуарду Гитцигу. Такао смирно лежал на циновке, заложив руки за голову и закинув ногу на ногу, примолкший и непонятно от чего раскрасневшийся. Если бы он вытянул левую руку, смог бы коснуться локтя Мидоримы. В первые минуты, пока чтение не увлекло, это выводило из равновесия; теперь же, когда Такао непостижимым образом оказался слишком близко, его захотелось потрогать.

Собственно, почему нет, успокоил себя Мидорима после мучительных колебаний. Пусть это будет одним из нестандартных поступков в рамках личного тренинга по расширению зоны личного комфорта.

Он стал снимать пластыри, помогая себе зубами, торопясь и самую малость нервничая. Раньше ему не приходило в голову трогать кого-то без нужды или, тем более, позволить кому-то дотронуться до него. Мидорима избегал случайных физических контактов и не одобрял рукопожатий; исключение составляли обязательные медосмотры. Сейчас его странное желание пересиливало и брезгливость, и предубеждения.

Такао, по всей видимости обуреваемый схожими желаниями, пренебрегал основами личной гигиены с возмутительным легкомыслием. Потому что трогал его — правда, по большей части губами и языком, и трижды прошелся зубами, довольно чувствительно; случилось это ровно две недели назад — достаточный срок, чтобы восстановить события того дня в мельчайших подробностях.

Восстановлением Мидорима занимался, принимая вечерний или утренний душ, или дневной, если никого не было дома, и раз за разом находил подтверждение тому, что Такао Казунари начисто лишен и предубеждений, и брезгливости. Что у него мягкие губы и жесткие ладони, его голос хрипит и ломается от возбуждения, а помочь ему кончить можно одним прикосновением через одежду. Раньше Мидорима обходился собственными фантазиями, но реальность превзошла самые смелые мечты. Две недели его левая ладонь хранила ощущение чужого эрегированного члена, внося сумятицу в привычный распорядок дня. О продолжении не могло идти речи; тем не менее, лишенный покоя Мидорима дал себе время все обдумать, потому что ему понравилось, и нравилось сильнее с каждым днем, несмотря на то, что его застали в самый уязвимый для мужчины момент и подвергли, собственно говоря, насилию. Явно сознавая свою вину, Такао принял негласные условия и вел себя как всегда. Выкладывался на тренировках на полную и оставался в дополнительные часы. Возил его домой, махал на прощанье, встречал по утрам обычной своей нахальной ухмылкой. Сыпал глупыми шутками, мельтешил перед глазами, вертлявый и яркий, как солнечный зайчик, так что больно было смотреть… Как будто они не нарушили правила поведения для учащихся, занявшись удовлетворением друг друга в общественном месте. И вот теперь, в этот не менее странный во всех отношениях вечер, воспоминаний стало недостаточно.

Сложив пластыри неопрятной кучкой и с легким раздражением пообещав себе все убрать после, Мидорима занес руку и затаил дыхание. Коснулся волос тыльной стороной пальцев, отвел спутанные пряди со лба, заправил за ухо.

Такао вздохнул и улыбнулся во сне. Мидорима выждал несколько секунд, дотронулся до виска и повел пальцы вниз, затем обратно, услаждая подушечки невесомым, удивительно нежным соприкосновением. Румяная щека была теплой, гладкой и одновременно бархатистой, словно шкурка спелого персика. Мидорима одобрительно хмыкнул. С детства его пальцы обладали повышенной чуткостью, с годами ставшей феноменальной. Он безупречно оценивал качество ткани, когда подбирал для себя одежду в магазине, и с легкостью смог бы воспользоваться системой Брайля, которую освоил в рамках борьбы со скотомафобией. Усовершенствованный благодаря заботе о состоянии рук и защите кожного покрова от вредоносной среды, его уникальный дар служил источником наслаждения — соприкасались ли его пальцы с мячом или пробегались по клавишам. Лучшие часы отдыха Мидорима проводил в любимых салонах оптики за примеркой очков. Чистые до скрипа линзы, эстетически совершенная форма оправ; салфетки для протирания ласкали кожу тончайшим волокном… Почти как сейчас.

Он осмелел и потрогал шею, по-детски неокрепшую, но определенно сильную. Широкий вырез футболки оттенка «травянистый» открывал плавный изгиб ключицы, кожа там была светлее и как будто еще нежнее. Поколебавшись, Мидорима убедился, что так оно и есть. Рукава Такао успел подвернуть, и можно было различить мышцы, дельтовидную и плечевую, заметные даже в спокойном состоянии. Мидорима огладил тугой бицепс, провел по мягким волоскам ниже локтя, охватил запястье. Узкое; он мог свободно сомкнуть пальцы.

Ладонь оказалась грубой, с шершавыми мозолями, но с тыльной стороны была все такой же изнеженной, с голубоватыми просветами жилок и хрупкими как у птицы косточками. Пальцы с чистыми, неровно обрезанными ногтями слегка сжались и снова расслабились. Мидорима разглядывал руку Такао, будто увидел впервые. Не верилось, что она способна столь виртуозно обращаться с мячом, играючи посылая в нужном направлении со снайперской точностью. Ласкать — идеально правильно, надавливая не слишком сильно, но сжимая достаточно плотно для того, чтобы ток крови отзывался в солнечном сплетении, затягивал в удовольствие, стыдное, горячее.

Мидорима снова и снова облизывал губы. Ему хотелось подняться и выйти из комнаты, выпить воды, но продолжения хотелось сильнее. Попробовать, каково это, когда — губами, языком… Безотчетно он склонил голову, уловил незнакомое тепло дыхания, сладость имбиря с молоком, и обмер. Такао не спал: смотрел снизу вверх, и его распахнутые миндалевидные глаза лучились как будто от слёз.  
Или от смеха.  
— Спасибо.  
— За что, — не понял Мидорима. Он ожидал вполне объяснимого возмущения или издевки и по-настоящему растерялся.  
— Что ты… со мной, — объяснил Такао, неуклюже выталкивая слова. Хриплый голос его не слушался, губы дрожали.  
Он не смеется, понял Мидорима.  
Склонился ниже, успел увидеть, как Такао раскрывает рот навстречу, точно голодный птенец, и отпрянул.  
— Прости, — сказал Такао быстро.  
Мидорима посмотрел на него. Дышать стало трудно, веки подрагивали, секунду назад зажмуренные с такой силой, что теперь все плыло в мутной пелене. Он попытался поправить очки — и увидел их прямо перед носом. Такао сжимал перемычку двумя пальцами, словно лапку опасного насекомого, и таращил виноватые глаза.  
Застигнутый врасплох, пораженный его вероломством и неприятной ловкостью, Мидорима оставил извинения без ответа.  
Не отводя умоляющего взгляда, Такао сложил дужки и бережно опустил очки на циновку — линзами вверх.  
Мидорима потер переносицу и вздохнул.

— Никогда больше так не делай, — потребовал он. Сквозь пелену даже голос звучал неясно, кончики пальцев покалывало от нетерпения — дотянуться и вернуть очки на место.  
— Пожалуйста, потрогай меня еще, Шин-чан.  
Неожиданная тихая просьба ошеломила. В лицо ударил жар, внизу живота потяжелело, но вместе с дискомфортом, как ни странно, пришло облегчение.  
Не найдясь с ответом, Мидорима повел плечами, стряхивая остатки напряжения.  
— Потрогай, — глухо, с мольбой повторил Такао. Прерывисто выдохнул, а когда ладонь Мидоримы легла на пояс его спортивных бриджей, крепко зажмурился.

Не сводя с него глаз, Мидорима придвинулся ближе и повел руку вверх, задирая на животе край сбившейся футболки. Кончики пальцев улавливали мелкую дрожь, подмечали сами собой и крепость мускулов, которые можно было пересчитать ощупью, и легкую испарину, в то время как сам он был поглощен выражением на бесстрашно подставленном его взгляду лице — залитом краской, со страдальчески сведенными бровями. Мидорима не мог взять в толк, чему именно становился свидетелем. Казалось, Такао испытывает разом и муку, и наслаждение, и видеть это было невыносимо. Но не смотреть было невозможно.

Он распрямил пальцы, развернул ладонь, наблюдая за сменой неразгаданных эмоций. Каждая отзывалась в нем с пугающей силой, что-то сокрушая и переворачивая внутри. Мидорима словно проваливался под лед, разучившись плавать, сбитый с толку чужим откровением. Ему хотелось увидеть больше, отыскать ответ, добраться до сути; не отрываясь от горячей кожи, его рука скользила туда, где слабая поросль спускалась от выпуклого, как пуговка, пупка к широкой резинке над низко сидевшими бриджами. Он просунул пальцы, остановился в замешательстве, тяжело переводя дыхание, и услышал всхлип. Этот слабый звук оказался последней каплей; резинка шлепнула по животу, Мидорима порывистым движением сгреб Такао за плечи и притиснул к себе.

Правая рука Такао оказалась неловко прижатой к груди, но отпустить его Мидорима не смог бы ни за что на свете. С трудом он осознал, что оба они двигаются — сначала толкаясь невпопад, потом ему позволили вести, Такао забросил на бедро колено, притираясь теснее, и теперь они раскачивались в унисон. «На три четверти — венский вальс», — сложилась и рассыпалась бессвязная мысль.

Такао упирался лбом в плечо и повторял что-то задыхающимся шепотом, как будто творил молитву. Его тело, ладное и гибкое, отзывчивое на малейшее касание, открывало совершенно иной вид наслаждения: Мидорима не только получал удовольствие, он сам стал его источником. Это открытие изумляло. Такао встречал каждый затяжной толчок нескладной дрожью, но не замолкал, горячечные его выдохи опаляли сквозь рубашку, и когда их слаженные "па" набрали головокружительные обороты, Мидорима понял, что принимал за молитву собственное имя.

Выдерживая ровный темп, он смог расслабить пальцы и всей ладонью охватить ягодицу, маленькую и крепкую, как яблоко. Такао охнул, Мидорима сжал пальцы и отпустил, с силой провел вдоль бедра, укладывая его ногу удобнее. Там, где сквозь преграду одежды они давили друг на друга до сладкой ноющей боли, все точно спаялось намертво, так что он мог чувствовать биение чужой крови: оно отдавалось эхом, горячо пульсировало в приоткрытых губах. Бессильно зарычав, он опять сжал ягодицу, направляя и помогая тереться о себя чаще, резче. Такао хрипло вскрикивал, пальцы скребли по рубашке. Изнывая от желания и сам не понимая, чего еще хочет, Мидорима зарылся в его волосы, подхватил под затылком. Такао с протяжным стоном откинул голову. Блеснули невидящие глаза, мучительно оскаленный рот, и Мидорима понял сразу все: с облегчением приник к сухим губам. Надавил на шею ладонью. «Солоно», — промелькнула мысль; они столкнулись зубами, ласкаясь языками, покусывали и облизывали губы, пока не приноровились друг к другу — как всегда легко. Соль смывало вкусной влагой, Мидорима дрожал от жадности и удовольствия, ломал размеренный ритм. Давление слабело, движения бедер стали плавными, почти ленивыми. Такао отвечал с прежней удивительной искренностью, пока не вспыхнуло под зажмуренными веками воспоминание — словно ударило по глазам: измученное его лицо, порочное и прекрасное, залитое семенем, водой и слезами. Мидорима выгнулся, выталкивая сквозь зубы беззвучные вздохи, комкая на спине Такао футболку и всем телом ловя отголоски его оргазма.

 

Когда он открыл глаза, за окнами стемнело, лился оранжевый свет уличных фонарей. Такао по-прежнему утыкался в грудь, рубашка тепло промокла там, где ткань соприкасалась с его губами.  
— Шин-чан проснулся, — пробубнил он. Мидорима смог почувствовать его улыбку.  
— Проснулся, — согласился он хрипло.  
Все тело ломило, но размыкать объятия не хотелось — словно из опасения разом потерять все обретенное. Он и правда будто проснулся, получив слишком многое.  
Безграничное доверие, о каком прежде и помыслить было невозможно.  
Он подумал о том, что сталось с его бельем, и невольно содрогнулся. Спина Такао напряглась под его ладонями.  
— А чем все закончилось, — спросил он и шмыгнул носом. — У этого, как его… Питера.  
— Петера, — машинально поправил Мидорима. — Это его имя.  
— Ага… Что там случилось дальше с его тенью, он ее вернул?

Мидорима помолчал, размеренно вдыхая запах чужой разгоряченной кожи, свежего пота и спермы, с тихим удивлением прислушиваясь к себе и не находя ни сожалений или смущения, ни хотя бы брезгливости.  
Еще три минуты — и в душ, бегло решил он.

— Дальше случилось много чего, — заговорил он, рассеянно припоминая свой доклад на тему зарубежного романтизма. — В конце концов ему, как человеку, которому недоступно общество людей, милостью неба даруется природа. Отныне целью его жизни становится познание ее тайн. Он выбирает убежищем пещеру в Фиваиде, где его всегда ждет верный пудель Фигаро, путешествует по всей земле, пишет научные труды по географии и ботанике, а его семимильные сапоги не знают износу.  
Такао трясся от смеха.  
— Семи... что?  
На этот раз Мидорима понял, что улыбается сам.  
— Семимильные сапоги. Он приобрел их случайно, на ярмарке… Собственно говоря, описывая свои приключения в послании другу, он заклинает всегда помнить о том, что «прежде всего тень, а уж затем деньги». Который час?  
— А? — растерялся Такао. — А… Без десяти шесть. — Он завозился было и снова притих, взволнованный и напряженный. — Слушай, поздно уже, Шин-чан. Мне, наверное, пора.  
И полувопросительный тон, и до сих пор прижатая рука — все говорило о его… Мидорима задумался. О страхе тоже сделать лишнее движение и все потерять. Нежелании уходить.  
Расставаться. Но разве они встречаются?  
Он покрутил так и этак пришедшее на ум слово и хмыкнул. «Спасибо, что ты со мной».  
Аккуратно сжал тонкое запястье, развернул кисть, чтобы Такао было удобнее. Вдохнул запах его волос, теплый и приятный.  
— Мои родители сопровождают мою младшую сестру в поездке на региональные соревнования по спортивному бальному танцу. Они возвращаются завтрашним вечерним рейсом, собственно говоря.  
— Значит, так и не вернул, — подал сонный голос Такао спустя паузу, заполненную щелканьем стрелок и шелестом дождя.  
— Нет, — понял его Мидорима, поглаживая расслабленную спину кончиками пальцев, — он обрел себя.


End file.
